My Midnight Drive
by DreamHolder
Summary: Ritsuka is 21, trying to make his way through life. This story is based around one day of his life. A day that will change him forever. Please Review! WARNING: Contains graphic death and some language


Blood clover the now red pavement around the two destroyed cars and all I could do was sit there and what for the emergency cruces to arrive and the police to come take me away.

I killed them. I murdered them, all of them. Two kids, a little boy and a girl. A woman, a man. A family. I killed them. They had done nothing wrong. They were just an innocent family out on an innocent drive and now here they are, dead, and it's all because of me. Just because I had one bad day and went out to find a better time and now they die for my one stupid mistake.

"Sir? Sir?" I hear someone call out to me. I turn around to see a flash of a badge then looked back down at the bloodbath before me. "What happened here?"

What happened? I'll tell you what happened. It all started in the morning, rain pouring and my apartment lights flickering because of poor wiring. My breakfast burning in the toaster. And that is the highlight of the day.

I pulled out my, what was supposed to be, toast. I sat down at the table with the broken leg which I fixed with only tape and a piece of cardboard and began to eat the black stuff. Then I heard a pound on the door and a man screaming his head off at the closed metal. Of course, my landlord, looking for my two month late rent.

"Aoyagi!" He roared. "Open this damn door now."

I took another bit of my breakfast before getting up to open the door. "Paul," I smiled. "How nice of you to stop by."

"Stop playing games, Aoyagi." He said sternly. "Where's my rent?"

"Rent?" I asked putting a finger on my chin for a better effect of playing the ditsy but cute boy in the building look. "I thought I paid that already." I looked up at the ceiling, now tapping my finger on my chin and started mumbling stuff to myself in hopes he'd buy it. Unfortunately he was just too smart for that kind of thing and began to yell again.

"Well you didn't." I could see the vein on his forehead ready to pop out of his skin. "I need it now or I'm kicking your ass out."

"Okay. Okay." I smiled wearily holding my hands out as if at gun point. "I'll get it to you tomorrow."

"I don't need it tomorrow." He scowled. "I need it now."

"Well…" I said scratching my head. "I don't have it."

He growled. "That's it Aoyagi, you're out of here."

"But Paul…" I whined in hopes he would change his mind for a sweet thing like me. "Can't we work something out?"

"Oh," He snorted. "Like the last time we work things out where you would work for me for five months and then one week later you stopped showing up or-"

"That I can explain, see Blake came over and-"

"Oh shut up Aoyagi," He yelled, cutting me off. "It won't help you anyways, you're out of here."

"Bu-"

"Have your things out of here by five." He turned away.

I shut the door and fell to my knees in defeat. "Great…"

Just then the phone began to ring and I slowly made my way onto my feet and slugged my way over to the phone. I picked it up and wearily answered, "Hello…"

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Oh!" I perked up. "Hi Blake, I didn't know it was you." I said twirling my finger in a circle on the bar in the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"First you," He said. "What's going on with you?"

Oh, he was so sweet but seriously. When a guy tries to change the subject, let him or you're going to hear about it and it's not going to be pretty.

"Agh," I began with a tear in my eye. "It's just that Pa- my landlord showed up again and told me to leave."

"That sucks babe," He answered as sympathetically as he could. "What are you going to do?"

"Well…" I smiled again and my finger began to twirl again. "I could stay with you…"

"Oh." His tone dropped.

"What?" I asked and my finger stopped. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" He seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "Now's not the best time."

"Oh." I huffed.

"I'm really sorry." He added. "It's just-"

"No," I sniffed but still kept my angry tone. "I get it."

"No you don't I just-"

"Just that you have company?" I yelled. "No, I understand and I hope you are very happy together." And with that I hung up the phone and slammed it down. "Bastard…" I pounded my fist on the bar. "That fuckin' bastard!"

At four, my things where packed and my upstairs neighbor Greg was helping me load the heavy boxes into my small blue Prius because I'm not that strong and Greg, well lets just say that Greg works out a lot. I mean the guy has a whole weight set in his living room and the only reason I know that is because I hear them hit the floor every time he comes home from work and I just pray that they won't come crashing through my ceiling. So Greg was the man for the job on this one.

"Thanks for doing this for me Greg." I smiled.

"No problem." He said as he loaded the last box in my car.

"You know…" I said sliding closer to him. "I would love to thank you by taking you out to dinner or something like that."

Okay yes, I like him and yes this was a trick into getting him to go on a date with me. And so what if he's straight? I have my ways of making men, gay or straight, fall on their knees and beg like dogs.

"Well thank you but I really couldn't." He said graciously "I mean you need to be finding a place to live and I'd just be a distraction."

I slid close enough to him so that I could whisper in his ear, "You know, sometimes distractions aren't that bad."

Sadly for me this boy was just too shy to loosen up and he jumped away, said good-bye then ran up the stairs like some scared little kid. What was wrong with him? It's not like I was going to give him anything tonight except a nice dinner. But no. Ugh, straight boys can be so hard to crack. But before I could feel anymore sorry for myself, Paul showed up and even from the distance I could see the smile beaming on his face.

"Aoyagi," He said happily as soon as he was in front of my car. "It is nice to finally see you go. Have you got everything out?"

I nodded knowing there was nothing I could say or do to talk him into letting me stay a little bit longer.

"Good. Good." He nodded merrily. "Well, I just wanted to see if you were ready to go and tell you good-bye. So good-bye!"

I nodded and walked over to the drives side door and opened it. "Good-bye." I said and with that I got in my car and drove off.

"Now what?" I asked myself as I sat at the first stop light after leaving the parking lot.

I looked at the light then pull the visor down and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess on account of not showering and my face looked terrible, no fancy dinning for me tonight. Finally the light turned green and I began to drive.

What was I going to do? All I have is my car and everything in it. I finally turned on the radio to calm my nerves. I flipped true the stations like crazy. Talk show, no. Rap, no. Spanish, what are you nuts? Some girl singing all bitchy because her boyfriend broke up with her and saying she doesn't want to live anymore, no. Some guy singing to his girlfriend begging her to come back, no. Justin Timberlake singing about how sexy he is, no. Finally, "Where is the love?" by the Black Eyed Peas came on, now that I can relate to.

So I was driving along with my radio cranked up and my license plate flashin' everyone behind me, "Call Me". I just wished I could keep this song going forever. But like every song, it must end and I was back to where I was four minutes ago, joy…

I drove until my stomach told me to stop and find it some food. I looked around and spied a little Chinese restaurant at the next left turn. I pulled into the parking lot and made sure to lock my car, don't want anyone taking away with my stuff, and went inside.

Okay, now you're probably wondering how a nice Chinese restaurant could be a bad thing. Well, let me tell you. The waiter was wonderful and the food was exquisite but that was until "he" walked in the door.

"That dick," I whispered to myself. "What is he doing here? He lives all the way on east side." Then his boyfriend walked in the door or at lest who else could he be? "Oh…" I huffed and tried to ignore them and go about eating. But no, the hostess brought them to the table right behind me. Fuck!

"Oh great." I heard him say has he walked passed me.

I glared but kept on eating.

"What is it?" The pretty boy with him asked.

"Oh nothing." He told him. "That's just someone I know."

"Ooh!" The pink haired freak jumped up and down. "Introduce me."

"Nah…" He told him. "We don't talk anymore."

"Damn right." I whispered but I guess he heard me.

"Do you have something to say?" He asked stepping right beside my chair.

"Not to you, Agatsuma." I answered snootily. Haha, the old last name insult, it works wonderfully in Japan.

"Fine then." He said and walked to his seat and sat down.

Fuck… I whined in my head. Could this day possibly get any worse?

While the two behind me had their noses in their menus I snuck a peek back at them. That bastard hadn't really changed except his age was showing a little now. How old was he now? I did the math in my head and then on a paper napkin because math was never my strong point. 30?!? Ha! He was 27? Oh wow! Has it been that long? Let's see? We broke up when I was 14 and 7 years has passed since then so… yeah, he's 27. Ha!

I paid my tab and stood up to leave.

"Leaving so soon, Ritsuka?" The bastard asked in a snotty tone.

"Go to hell Soubi." I huffed then stormed out the door. Fighting back tears for me to cry out when I get to my car.

My car!

"No…" I gasped as I saw my car.

My beautiful car was not so beautiful anymore. Long scratches crawled across it's beautiful frame. Some dick keyed my car.

I sighed and walked up to my door where scratched in to it in thick letters read, "GO TO HELL FAG". I unlocked the door, got in, slammed the door and sobbed my eyes out. Today of all days. Why were people so mean? Why was this day so horrible?

It didn't really hurt me so much that someone had keyed my car but what they wrote impaired me the most. What makes them feel good saying such a thing to someone don't they know? How much it hurts, especially when they don't know the back story about what made the person gay. Seriously! It's not my fault I am the way I am. It's not and I fought it for so long till that one night… But that's another story of which I do not want to get into because it is not something I am proud of. Why can't people just except the fact that there are people different than them and get on with their lives? It's not their life and hey! I let them live their life however they want and I don't call them bad names.

After sobbing for maybe thirty minutes I heard a knock on my window. I looked up and saw Soubi standing there looking down at me. What the hell did he want? Couldn't he see I was hurt?

Well the truth was…he did and he opened my door and offered me his handkerchief. I took it and whipped my eyes quickly then shoved it back at him. He took it then lifted my head up to look at him.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Shoot me."

"I'm not going to do that." He smiled weakly. "Do you want me to call the police?"

"What could they do?" I sniffed. "I'm just going to find a hotel and go hang myself."

He looked around in my car. "Ritsuka…"

I held up my hand. "Don't ask."

"Could I buy you a hotel?"

I looked up at him in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"Because, you're obviously having a very bad day and I would like to help."

"Again," I look him in the eye. "Why?"

"Because I know how hard it is to have a bad day and then on top of all that people pick at you because you're different. Now, can I help you?"

"Sure…" I sighed.

Well, we found a place for me to stay. Yeah… a ratty, old, ugly and bug infested hotel on the west side because Soubi didn't want to drive all around the east side looking for an expensive hotel and then drive all the way back to the west side so this is where I ended up.

Soubi and his boyfriend helped me load all my stuff in the hotel and then left me there.

"Great." I huffed as I fell on my back on the bed. "What now?"

I turned on the TV and there it was! A commercial for a bar not to far from the hotel. Well, what would you do if you life was a living hell?

So I got in my car and drove down to this bar. It was loud, crowed and you could barely see because of all the damn smoke hanging around in the air. But it was better than nothing.

Now, as you can probably let by how bad my day was and that I was now at a bar to sort out my problems with alcohol, I got really drunk. So drunk I'm surprise I could even walk. let alone get in my car and start driving.

And that's how I got here, standing with blood everywhere and five dead bodies lying dead in their car.

"Sir, what happened?" The officer asked again as doctors pulled the bodies out of the car.

The first was the woman, her face was shimmering with glass and blood ran down from her forehead where I can only assume she hit her head on the dashboard. Her eyes, blank.

The man was next, why they chose him second was because a few other people from the emergency crew had to get the Jaws of Life to get his head out of the steering wheel.

The little boy was next and I about fainted when I saw that the seat belt was stuck in his chest. I didn't know I have hit them that hard.

The girl was next; she was the one I hit. I hit the car on the side right where she was sitting. I plowed right through her.

"I killed them." I answered as I watched the crew start to put them in body bags.

"Alright, let me get my breath analyzer." The officer said then told another officer to watch me.

"We have a live one!" I heard someone from the car yell and everyone ran up with medical supplies and went to help.

My eyes widened. Live? No one could have lived in that crash. But then I saw them pull out a baby. He looked asleep but I knew that he was knocked out.

Well, I failed to walk a straight line and the breath analyzer test was thru the roof. So they handcuffed me, gave me their little speech about my right to remain silent blah blah blah. But before they got me in the car I looked back at the little baby whose family I had killed.

He had done nothing wrong. That is what went through my head again. None have them had done anything wrong and yet they dead for my mistake and this baby… This baby… will never have the chance to live with his real family. Never have the joys he was supposed to have. Never… never… have anything a child disserves.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him from the car as tears ran down my face and they took me away. "I'm so sorry…"


End file.
